


Jantar

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Jantar, M/M, MFCDZ, Romance, SS BR Takeover, comedia, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: - Mon scorpion, teremos carne de cordeiro assado, e ratatouille. – Camus respondeu.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus & Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 2





	Jantar

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic postada originalmente em 03/06/2014 participando da Gincana 5 anos do Fórum Need For fic - Tarefa: COMIDAS TÍPICAS, – Slash (MxM) Saint Seiya – AU – Camus e Milo – Romance - Comédia
> 
> Itens usados: 4 - "Aquele Ratatouille não era muito..."; 8 - Tenho mesmo de comer?
> 
> Beta: Adne Helena - meu carinho e devoção sempre
> 
> Explicações: O ratatouille é uma receita do século XVIII e pode ser servida quente ou fria, sozinha ou como acompanhamento. Um prato rústico, típico da região da Provença em que se notam influências espanholas e italianas. O nome significa «picar, triturar», mas podemos traduzir também como «ragoût de legumes» ou «prato de berinjelas». [Pequeno Dicionário da Gastronomia]  
> Para preparar o ratatouille não pode faltar berinjela nem tomate. Com o restante dos ingredientes pode-se lidar mais à vontade. Opimentão e a abobrinha não são obrigatórios na receita. O método clássico de preparar a ratatouille envolvia tirar as peles e sementes ao tomate e cozinhar separadamente os vegetais, para serem combinados no final e temperados com sal e ervas da Provença (ou uma combinação de tomilho, orégão, sementes de coentro (?!) e funcho; o conjunto levava cerca de uma hora a cozer, sendo regado comvinho branco ou tinto. 1  
> No original francês, "ratatouille" é um substantivo feminino, também chamado de "ragu grosseiro". Sopa de carne ou peixe picados com legumes cozidos longamente em azeite

Cortando os legumes bem finos, alguns em rodelas, outros em tirinhas e picadinhos, o ruivo, com os longos fios lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, começava a preparar o prato que mais gostava de fazer naquele fim de tarde enquanto o sol começava a se pôr.

Havia começado cedo, pois apesar de ser um prato considerado fácil, levava-se pelo menos uma hora para ficar pronto. Como não gostava de ser apressado, queria que tudo estivesse pronto para quando seu esfomeado namorado chegasse, fosse sentar-se a mesa e saborear do delicioso prato que havia escolhido para o jantar.

Colocando as berinjelas cordadas em rodelas finas para marinar por quinze minutos em vinagre para evitar a acidez, deixando-a mais concentradas e saborosas, seguiu até a geladeira e retirou uma garrafinha de água. Sempre era bom ter um pouco por perto, assim não descuidaria do fogo apenas para ir pegar água. Checando a receita, que mantinha apenas para relembrar alguns ingredientes - visto que a conhecia de cor, sorriu de lado.

Já em uma panela, colocou um pouco de azeite e adicionou as rodelas de cebola, alho picado. Deixando fritar um pouco, checou as horas. Já podia utilizar as berinjelas, e assim o fez, as colocando sobre o alho e as cebolas. Em seguida, acrescentou os pimentões sem sementes, em tirinhas e os tomates em cubinhos.

Por fim, adicionou as ervas aromáticas: louro, manjericão, tomilho e algumas folhinhas de alecrim. Tampando a panela, deixou até que os legumes ficassem macios.

Enquanto cozinhava, o francês começou a limpar a bancada, aproveitando o tempo que tinha. Em seguida, checou a panela. Ao notar que estava um pouco seca, adicionou mais um pouco de óleo de oliva e umas pitadas de sal, voltando a tampar a panela.

Como já havia preparado a carne de cordeiro, retirou do forno e cortou uns pedaços para enfeitar com ervas e tomates-cereja.

Um tempo mais, tornou a checar a panela e estava na hora de desligar. O ratatouille estava pronto. Ajeitando tudo em uma travessa bonita, correu trocar de roupa. Já havia se banhado antes de começar a cozinhar, então era só vestir-se. 

Quando finalmente seu convidado chegou, sorriu de canto.

\- Hmm... que cheiro delicioso! Assado e algo mais... ervas...

O ruivo parou a frente do loiro e lhe estendeu uma taça de vinho. 

\- Chegou no horário! Saúde! – Brindou.

\- Não perderia isso por nada. – Respondeu. – Saúde. – Bateu sua taça na dele e bebericou da bebida gelada. – Delicioso. – Antares?

\- Oui! – Respondeu. Camus amava aquele Merlot. Sempre que podia, pedia para quem fosse para a região chilena, que trouxesse garrafas para ele.

\- O que teremos essa noite? – Questionou Milo.

\- Mon scorpion, teremos carne de cordeiro assado, e ratatouille. – Camus respondeu.

\- Ratatouille?? – Perguntou fazendo careta. 

\- Oui! Non venha comparar o meu ratatouille com aquele do restaurante. – O ruivo se empertigou ao dizer aquilo. – **Aquele ratatouille não era muito** saboroso, ou mesmo apresentável. – Camus revirou os olhos. – E sem essa de: **Eu tenho mesmo de comer?** Porque você vai!! 

\- Mas Camie, eu peguei trauma e...

\- Milo, eu non sabia que logo você iria gostar de fazer desfeita no prato culinário que eu mais amo, e que fui eu quem fiz???

\- Não é isso, ágape...

\- Ora, seu tratante, sem desculpas! – Camus ficou mais sério. – Venha, vamos lá ver se meu ratatouille está bom ou no?

\- Hmm... Eu tenho certeza que será melhor que daquele restaurante. – Gracejou e pegando a taça, seguiu o namorado até a espaçosa cozinha. 

Sentaram-se a mesa juntos, e Camus esperou até que Milo terminasse de mastigar a primeira garfada de ratatouille que havia levado a boca.

Seus olhos fazendo a pergunta que os lábios não queriam proferir.

\- Hmm... acho que já pode casar! – Milo gracejou.

\- Isso é bom! – Camus sorriu maliciosamente e gracejou. – Então devo avisar meu namorado que posso me casar com ele?

\- Não só pode como deve. – O loiro estufou o peito. – E o melhor partido sou eu! – Riu sendo acompanhado pelo francês.

Minutos depois estavam conversando banalidades, comentando algumas coisas e deixando outras coisas que lembravam para lá. No final, Camus fincou seus olhos rubros nos azuis e perguntou:

\- Sobremesa?

\- Hmm... depende, talvez eu prefira comer minha sobremesa na cama. – Sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Gostei disso, mas primeiro, quem sabe, um descanso...

\- Hmm... gostei disso! – Ficando de pé, o loiro puxou o ruivo pelas mãos e o levou para o quarto. Deixando as louças para serem lavadas mais tarde.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> Mais uma fic que eu quero agradecer a todos por chegarem até aqui. Eu sei que foi uma coisa curtinha, mas foi divertido de escrever.  
> obrigado, e deixem comentários  
> beijos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
